During the coming year we will complete studies of the distribution of immunoglobulin-bearing and T lymphocytes in the ocular and lymphoid tissues of intravitreally and topically immunized rabbits. The percentages of these cells will be compared with the numbers of antibody-producing cells in the same tissues. We will begin experiments designed to isolate cells belonging to the various lymphocyte classes. Emphasis will be placed on isolating the cells from ocular tissues and on determining the functions of the isolated cells in the overall immune reaction of rabbits immunized intravitreally or topically with ovalbumin. We continue our studies on the ocular immune responses of guinea pigs. In addition to determining the tissue sources of antibody-producing cells, we will study the distribution of T and B lymphocytes in guinea pig ocular tissues.